The Temporal Rifts
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: After Richtofen killed himself it started Temporal Rifts for all the zombie crew taking them into a galaxy far,far away fighting the empire,group 935 and the Shadowman. Meanwhile,during the Clone Wars,The Ultimis Crew are stuck on the Planet Geonosis. Warning contains Exo zombie crew and a few guns from mw and Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**october 13th,germany,the** **giant,der reise facility.**

 **1945.**

 _"edward open this door!"._ yelled maxis in a angry tone of voice.

sobbing of a little girl, Samantha,in the background. _"stay by me Samantha!"._ maxis said trying to comfort could be heard in the teleporter showing a hellish dog that was mixed up with element 115 during the teleportation test.

" _goodbye, doctor maxis"._ richtofen then teleported them and the dog somewhere,he didn't know. richtofen was an evil,crazy man who was corrupted by the _m.d.t_.the shadowman controlled him,he was the voices.

the clock outside stopped at 1:15. his manaic laugh was interrupted by a gun cocking behind him.

he looked to see someone familiar,he looked liked the american soldier that fought in _verruckt."_ It ain't funny,doc".to richtofen he was holding odd guns,to tank Dempsey he was holding his _mr6 dual wields._

behind tank was Nikolai belenski and takeo maski,nikolai having a _krm shotgun_ ,and takeo,holding a single _mr6_ , pointed them at the original richtofen.

"do you know who i am!?".richtofen said in an angry voice."yeah,we know,thats why you better do what we say!".

"a great evil approaches,there is a chain of events that must be set in motion!". Nikolai said sounding a bit wise, though he was always a drunk.

 _RAHH!._ came the screech of the undead. dempsey looked at takeo meaning he watch richtofen.

Nikolai and dempsey took guard at the window while takeo took out his katana.

"the future hangs by a thread,you must awaken the test subject!".takeo masaki warned richtofen.

the teleporter then started lighting undead were stopped by Nikolai and dempsey. tank turned around to see richtofen activate the teleporter.

"richtofen!whatever you think your doing don't do it!". dempsey glared at him.

"you do not want to meet whats on the other side of that door". Nikolai warned.

"you cannot begin to comprehend the great evil you will unleash!". takeo warned ,ignoring there warnings,pushed the button that opened the teleporter.

he then came in front of the teleporter smiling.a figure then came out,it was orgins richtofen!.

orginal richtofen took of his hat ready to greet young richtofen. primis richtofen quickly took out his _mr6_ pistol shooting him in the head."damn it richtofen,i thought we were done!". dempsey yelled,still killing the undead.

while they were busy richtofen took out the _summoning key_ taking orginal richtofens soul.

"what can i say dempsey? things change".richtofen replied."only a fool would dare to change history!". Nikolai said looking at richtofen.

the four then lined up at the window."I am no fool,what i do...is only to secure a better tommorow". richtofen said raising his pistol.

"yeah?well,lets see if we live to see it". dempsey said still angry at richtofen.

the four leaped into the air to fight the horde that was coming.

as they jumped a bright light out of nowhere blinded them and they dissapearerd.

 **november 6th,five,america,the pentagon.**

 **1963.**

"for time and the world do not stand still, change is the law of life,and those only who look to the past and present are certain to miss the future!". john f Kennedy said ending his speech.

he looked around the room and at the others."i said 'certain to miss the future'!".

laughing could be heard."cono,i missed that". fidel castro said still laughing. Robert mcarma got up from seat to talk with Castro.

"prime minister castro, this missile crisis was the last straw,we almost blew ourselves up today,now we invited you here today...".

"in good faith". kennedy interrupting him."in good faith,to sort this thing out". robert said very serious.

castro then pointed to nixon who was here."and why is he here?! he lost!". castro said remembering the election.

nixon looked annoyed at Castro. he'd only came cause john invited him.

"as i always say,forgive your enemies,but remember their names,now gentelmen i like to think there are a few generations left...".

a loud noise interrupted Kennedy also making nixon jump."sounds like someone's breaking in!". nixon said very scared."just the storm dick,sit down". john said trying to calm him.

zombies then broke a window in a corner of the room. nixon then fell out of his seat suprised."oh god!"

mcnarma then got in front of the president to protect."it appears the Pentagon has been breached". he said very calm but yet also suprised. castro got up from his seat as well. kennedy the pushed roberts arm out of the way."zombies,gentlemen,at time like these our capacity to retalite must be and has to be massive,to deter all forms of aggression". john then pressed a button that made a wall turn around showing guns."gentlemen,lock and load".

they then grabbed there guns. robert with the _stakeout._ john with the _china lake._ castro with his _python and bowie knife_ and nixon with two _hs-10s._

"any last words,mr president?". robert asked. "yes jack,any superlative words of insipiration for your humble troops?". nixon asked.

"do not pray for easy lives my friends,pray to be stronger me-". kennedy was then blinded by a bright light. the five characters dissapeared.

 **march 7th,2011,siberia.**

 **call of the dead.**

a lighthouse out in the middle of nowhere was being used as a stage for actors to star in. george a romero was the director of the film,but only came cause a few years ago he found documents on making a world war 2 movie. he found interesting stuff like,element 115,raising the undead,he even found stuff about teleporters. so he went here at this forgotten group 935 outpost.

meanwhile down the stairs of the lighthouse.

a (fake) zombie was walking slowly to danny trejo. danny then cut off his head killing him instantly having dual wield machetes."were completely surrounded!".

"were completely fucked!". robert englund yelled. he then killed a zombie with his pitchfork.

micheal rooker then came into view holding 2 _double barrled shotguns."_ are you girls kidding me?,ive been praying for this shit!come on!".

the lighthouse door opened up showing sarah michelle gellar kicking a zombie downstairs."boys...lets get to work".

action music then started showing danny slicing zombies heads off,englund pichforking zombies and sarah killing a zombie with a _sickle._

a zombie walked up to rooker behind him. rooker then turned around to hit the zombie but missed. the zombie then looked at the camera."for gods sake's,he missed me again". he said angry."cut". romero said. he got up from his chair and looked at rooker."are you blind man!?". romero yelled. rooker looked embaressed."you do it like this". romero said walking over to englund. he then hit englund with the butt of the gun.

"OHHh!". englund yelled. he was going to kill him,but since he's the director he'd better not harm him.

"see". romero said looking at rooker."no,tefe,you do it like this". danny then hit englund with the bottom of his machete.

"danny!". englund yelled angry."i do it like this!". sarah said walking up to englund. she then roundhouse kicked englund in the face.

while that was happening a zombie then climbed over a bunch of sandbags. romero turned around to see it and look disgusted by it."get back to hair and makeup,you don't look dead enough". a fake zombie was going to take him to makeup but instead the real zombie pushed him out of the way.

the real zombie then grabbed george romero taking him away."that aint in the script". rooker said confused. he then loaded his prop gun with real shells.

"were writing a new one,it's called MAGGOT! SACK! MASSACARE!". Danny said killing a zombie."this is a real nightmare!". englund said reffering to 'nightmare on elm street'.

sarah then killed a zombie with a _sickel._ "let's slay some stiffs".

danny then killed two zombies then slit another one's throat. sarah then kicked a zombies in the head killing it. englund stabs a zombie with a pitchfork. rooker was shooting a bunch of zombies. a bright light then apperaed and the call of the dead cast were gone.

 **December 31st,1933, purgatory, dimension 63.**

 **mob of the dead.**

"hey sal,we must've been over this over 50 times". finn o'leary said tired of going over the plan.

O'Leary was a man that did fake gambles before he came to Alcatraz. he was part of the deluca crime family. his wife,anginla bow,told the cops on him and got divorced,he still loves her. his favorite gun is the _excutioner_ and he was arrested by a cop,jackie Vincent. he had his own bar called _o'leary's b &l _that was in morg city.

and we'll go through it another 50 if that's what it takes". sal deluca said glaring at him.

"9:30,lights out,guard does his rounds".

 _ **9:30.**_

as Stanley Ferguson,a guard at Alcatraz prison, was making his rounds, holding his baton,but sal deluca greeted him from his cell.

"how we doing tonight Ferguson? family good?".

"they're doing great mr deluca,my boy Tommy, he's almost six". he said in a nice voice.

sal deluca was the boss of a crime family. he had built casinos, empires,hookers. he had loads of money but three of his best men were arrested by jacki Vincent. out of anger he accidentally killed a hooker. he had his own business called _deluca's shopping._ he likes submachine guns.

"ain't that swell". he said taking a sip of coffee. stanley then moved over to see O'Leary on the toilet,reading a newspaper,in his cell."hey finn,got that tip for Saturday's race yet?".

"im working on it, right now". O'Leary responded a bit cold. as Stanley was walking down billy handsome cell,witch was dark,he heard moan's of pain across from the cell. he was going to check it out but heard a cigarette lighting up behind.

"are you gonna shut him up? or do i have to?". billy handsome said smoking his cigarette. billy handsome was part of the deluca crime family. he killed sal's enemies and killed at least 116 of them then was arrested by jackie vincent. he likes the _blundergat._

he then banged his baton on the cell."you know the rules handsome,no talking". stanley then walked over to see albert "weasel" arlington in cell on the ground."9:35,the weasel launches his song and dance routine".

"dammit arlington!". stanley said grabbing his keys. albert,also known as the weasel, was born in the 1900's in los angles. he was also a con man (billy claimed he could con peoples soul). he was arrested during a heist because he almost blew himself up with a bomb trying to open a safe. he was in the hospital for awhile then was sent to alcatraz."you gotta get the doc".

"this better be the real deal this time". stanley said unsure if he was faking it. as he opened it and went in scuffling,fighting,and stabbing could be heard. the weasel went out showing his self made knife and heading to the others cell's to unlock them."once the weasel gets the keys,we get to stage two".

sal then threw his cup away."let's get movin". they then got their cells to see handsome carrying four snub nosed _python's._ "here ya go fellas,courtesy of the wardens private collection".

"your boy's in the laundry stashed the parts?". the weasel said worried if billy's men couldn't do it."course they fuckin did!". stanley's corpse then came into view coming out of the cell the weasel was in. the weasel then noticed him."what the fuck?,i killed him!".

"you've been in the joint to long,you forgotten how to get shit done". billy then shot the zombie in the shoulder yet it didn't damage him."what the fuck?". the four then lined up shooting him as he was running to them. they then killed him but then loud screams were heard."this ain't right,somethin' weird is going on here...".

" you don't say,weasel". sal said as the prison was tranforming into hell."where are those screams coming from?". o'leary asked. the cells in the block then opened up showing undead prisoners while the place was turning into a hellish look.

"oh shit!". the weasel said shocked to see the undead. the other mobsters then started shooting the monsters with their pistols while the weasel left. as he was running a zombie then grabbed him but he fought back and grabbed his head and shoot's it in the mouth. sal was knocking a zombie to the ground and shooting it in the head. finn was stomping a zombie on its head to the ground while billy pinned a zombie to the wall and put a lead pipe through his head. the weasel was still running from a horde only to be stopped by another one in front of him,he stops to shoot but is overwhelmed by the zombies. finn then threw a zombie to the ground then smacked him with his gun but was then killed by a horde. sal and billy worked together fighting their way out,sal then ran towards the cell block then closed the door leaving billy to die at the hands of the zombies. before he could run away a horde then ate him alive. _the cycle is broken..._

 **october 22nd,2035,province 22.**

 **die rise.**

a place in the galaxy known as earth was destroyed by three rockets that came from the moon,griffin station. 15 years ago a group of 4 heroes tried to stop a little girl samantha,that had zombies almost everywhere on earth like,northern france had zombies,germany and japan had zombies,there was a outbreak in the pentagon and russia. broken arrow had contained all these outbreaks,they studied element 115 at the japanse front, a group called divison 9 that helped group 935.

as the four heroes,known as ultimis,stopped samantha a new villian rised up. it was one of their own,known as richtofen,who traded souls with samantha. know he controls the zombies,ludvig maxis,the former leader of group 935,gets help by the rest of ultimis (including his daughter,samantha) sent the rockets to destroy earth to minimize the damage richtofen will do. they failed.

now it's up to four other heroes dr monty calls 'idiots'. the four were the only surviors on the earth that helped richtofen (who was the voice in samuel's head) to help heal their earth. **(a:n i know the kronuirom say's they helped maxis,but i like the richtofen one more.)**

after they powered the first tower they were known as the 'victis crew'. richtofen then teleported them to china to power the second tower.

samuel j stulhinger was on top of a skyscaper looking at the destruction the missiles caused. as he was talking to the voice inside his head a horde of zombies behind was coming to eat him alive.

"i don't understand,why are you doing this?! why me?". he yelled."travel where? don't you get it,there's nothing left". he said talking to the voices inside his head."well maybe i don't want to,huh,think of that?"."oh no,you can't tell them about the flesh,they kill me".

sameul before he met russman,misty and marlton,he was part of a group called the flesh. the flesh ate zombies that granted them the power to talk to richtofen and maxis.

"aww...SHIT!". sameul yelled realizing the horde of zombies. russman then dived with his _five-seven_ dual wield shooting the zombies."if your gonna talk to your imaginary friend stu,you might wanna wait until were in a z-free zone!". russman yelled looking at samuel. samuel then watched a jumping jack tackel russman then rip him into half. there was nothing he could do.

a elevator then opened up showing misty and marlton with a _dsr-50._ "stup-inger,get over here,now". misty yelled,angry that samuel splitted up with the group. samuel never did like misty or darlinton,but it seemed he had no choice. he ran to the elevator as the zombies ran behind him. as the elevator closed the voice in samuel's head kept talking but he ignored it."what do we do know?". samuel asked catching his breath.

"we arm up,find a good place to defend,kick ass,that's it!". misty said holding her _remington 8c70._

" _accept your fate begin anew!"._ the voices echoed."i don't understand!". samuel said confused."what do you mean stulhinger? misty made it pretty clear!".

as the elevator opened up the zombies then came in. they kept shooting but were low on ammo.

 _"ACCEPT YOUR FATE,BEGIN ANEW"._

"if were gonna die,were gonna die fighting!". misty yelled.

before they were bit they saw a bright light.

 **april 25,1944 (dimension 63).**

 **shadows of evil.**

in morg city there were four criminals that each killed someone.

jessica rose. she wanted to get a role as a movie actor,but someone had taken pictures. she had told the man to come over to have sex but lied and killed him before he could get those pictures out.

jackie vincent is a corrupted cop who's wife scares him and complained to him that he smoked,ate,and drinked to much. his partner had told him that someone snitched on him so he killed the snitch.

floyd campbell is a boxer who didnt practice for 18 months,but had to fight for his promoter so he cheated by putting his brass knuckles under his gloves. he killed tony king.

nero blackstone is a magician (considered the worst magician of the year) who was in a coma last year while his wife had debts to pay. so he bought her life insurance then killed her with a knife during a magic trick.

so the four were at the black lace where they were there to relax. as the three men were drinking jessica rose was performing there for some extra cash.

the three men felt dizzy so they then closed there eyes and fell asleep. jessica rose felt dizzy as well and she didnt even drink yet,she fell down asleep. as there eyes closed they saw a bright light taking them somewhere.

 **monday,november 23rd,2054-night.**

 **outbreak.**

today was a terrible day. somewhere before the 23rd a prison riot broke out so atlas called in a manticore strike. after they dropped the bomb a few corpses reanimatied into zombies so atlas then contained the problem but took a few zombies with them to make them into soldiers.

the zombies then broke out wreaking havoc upon the atlas facility. four surviors oz,kahn,lilth swann and jim decker were the only people alive.

oz is actually just a janitor who wished for a simple life.

kahn is an executive of atlas.

swann is the i.t specialist.

jim was atlas security.

as the four held their _atlas 45_ and saw the warbird heading to pick them up."approaching the land zone and-".

the warbird operator was intruppted by zombies with exo suits that jumped up on it."what the hell is that!? get it off! get it off!". the warbird then crashed in front of the four.

"I fucking hate atlas!". oz said pissed off. a light then took them away,they thought it was from a warbird but they were wrong.

 **4 bby,lothal.  
**

nikolai opened his eyes and saw the dark sky while he was laying on the ground of the grass. he got up to see his surroundings,he saw an odd city not far in the distant."where am i? is this...the future". nikolai thought he was drunk for a minute but then realized he didn't have vodka for awhile. he also saw two odd triangles floating above the city,showing light on it."i must find the others,maybe richtofen knows what's going on". nikolai then grabbed his _mr6_ and made his way to the city.

meanwhile with the three others,dempsey woke up on a sidewalk while takeo woke up on a bench and richtofen woke up in a dumpster. they weren't to far away from each other so they got up to see that nikolai was missing in action."where is our russian soldier,nikolai?". takeo asked looking around."where are we,richtofen?". dempsey said looking at him."how come whatever happens you always blame me?!".

"the least you can do is answer me for once!". dempsey argued at him."perhaps we should try to find help". takeo said interrupted them. they then were going to cross the street until out of nowhere a blue hovering speeder passed by and startled the three."that was something better then group 935 could ever make!". richtofen said amazed."oh so the 1000ft robots and zepplins were nothing". dempsey said rolling his eyes."it seems to me when i killed myself the temporal rifts started to happen,so that means were in a different universe". richtofen said still amazed."so could nikolai be in a different universe?". takeo asked richtofen."possibly,but for now lets figure out where we are".

nikolai was walking down the street til he found a place called bay 23. he went inside there and and found a wall to sit down and slouch and drink his juggernog perk. he says it's the strangest vodka he ever had. he saw a white a ship in the hangar as well. a few minutes later he heard a "hey!". _"a female"._ it had been two years since he's heard a womans voice. he looked around but saw know one."minister,get to cover!". this time it was a male voice. a woman came into the entrance he came in a got behind a grey crate. nikolai saw that the woman had a long hat and wearing a blue uniform. another person came into view,this man was holding an odd gun and was in a grey uniform.

a stormtrooper then closed the door locking the entrance into there leaving the mandalorian and other stormtroopers out there."surprise!". he said looking at kallus."rebels". kallus muttered under his breath. nikolai then saw a blue haired boy and a green woman. nikolai has never seen a person like that before."minister,get to the shuttle well be right behind you". the woman in blue then started cowardly running to the ship. nikolai then noticed a red tripwire."excuse me,but i think that dosen't belong there!". nikolai yelled standing up,realizing that looked similar to a claymore. before the minister got on the railing leading to the ship she turned around to see who yelled. they then noticed the russian and were confused by his clothing.

"that red thingy!". nikolai pointed to the red tripwire. they realized that could've detonated and killed the minister. the minister then ran back to the others at the crate."now what's your plan!". she asked looking at them."zeb,we need a pick up!". nikolai looked up to see a person in colorful arm talking to something on her arm. a red long ship then came to pick them up. the blue haired boy turned around at the russian."need help?". he asked.

nikolai then turned around to see who he was talking to."me?. the blue haired boy nodded."sure".

meanwhile atop darth vader looked at all this and left. the building next to him a person wearing black and purple also looked at all this."so the temporal rifts started already,this could be...interesting". said the shadowman.

 **a:n if you guys want me to take out the Advance warfare zombie crew i can.**


	2. a new world

dr monty was taking samantha back to the house,after he plucked the evil out of her soul since she was corrupted by the apthoicons on griffin station. dimesion 63 ludvig maxis was waiting in the basement,waiting to tell monty what had happen to primis. a door opened leading to the basement,maxis saw that it was monty and samantha."were back,maxis". monty said. samantha looked at maxis for awhile. maxis smiled,glad to see her again but the little girl walked back upstairs,not saying a word.

maxis was confused."whats wrong with her?". maxis asked monty."now here's the thing,it turns out she thinks your actually the orginal maxis". monty said looking at the teleporter that maxis made."was the orginal maxis...bad?". maxis asked worried."if you mean asking ultimis help send three rockets to earth to destroy it or asking a bunch a four idiots to help him destroy the earth,then yeah he was bad,i mean for god sakes man! you even asked her to send those rockets to earth as well!". monty said telling him about the orginal maxis."anyway,we can talk later about your problems,let's see primis".

maxis was still trying to get over what monty said about him."well,richtofen killed the orginal richtofen and primis were in a temporal rift but now their in a different universe". maxis said snapping back to reality."i didn't think temporal rifts would happen when i asked him to do that". maxis looked at dr monty."you mean you asked him to kill orginal richtofen,why would you change history!?". maxis looked at monty angrily.

"im not changing history,Im trying to get the souls for the children,now has anyone else been sucked in the temporal rifts?"."oh you know,only about almost all of them! except that infinite warfare crew". maxis said."i was orginally going to put them in the story but it felt stupid". monty said referring to the actors in willard wylers movies.

"anyway a new zombie crew from dimension 18 has also been sucked into the temporal rifts,one of them is an excutive,one of them is security,one of them is a hacker,and one of them is a janitor". maxis told him.

"janitor,pfft,that's the lowest ranking iv'e ever known". monty said."was glenn,from the walking dead,a pizza delivery boy". maxis pointed out.

 **4 bby,lothal,plain grass.**

sarah michelle gellar opened her eyes and soon realized she was on the ground. she got up and saw danny trejo,he woke up as well."what happened?". he asked sarah."i don't know". sarah looked around to see where they were."look a town,maybe they know where we are".

meanwhile with nikolai and the rebels,they were on the starboard commuter trying to escape from the imperials. nikolai was amazed by the inside of the ship and amazed by the green skinned woman and the furry purple thing. nikolai was going to ask a question about why there was a green woman aboard the ship but was interuppted by a _BANG!._ The ship then crashed in the middle of the road burning.

a few minutes earlier the others were walking down the sidewalk. a woman with a tall hat **A:n and no it is not the minister)** walked passed them."why is she wearing that hat?". takeo asked richtofen."remmeber,were in a different universe takeo,they have different ways"."i don't care,at least we got to see some woman". dempsey said happy. a ship then crashed in the middle of the road,the door leading out of it,a woman with colorful armor came out.

as the people went out of the ship the three noticed nikolai."hey nikolai!". dempsey yelled. nikolai couldn't hear with all the fire but he followed his new comrades."guess he couldn't hear us". dempsey said shrugging. the three then started to run to catch up to him but lost them.

later,the rebels and nikolai were in a anandoned house to take refuge their for awhile. in the basement Nikolai was surprised to see what a hologram was.

 _"beloved citizens of lothal_ , _minister tua has betrayed the empire and lothal,_ _and she is conspiring with the rebels and helping them,if you see them_ _summon imperial authoritys"._

the holonet was then turned off by hera."excuse me,but who are you?". kanan said to nikolai."nikolai belenski,i am an agent of the motherland". nikolai said proudly."a agent to the empire!?". ezra said worried if he was with agent kallus.

"no,i am not part of the kraut empire,i am part of mother russia,now do you mind telling me what your names are?". the rebels decided to ask him what a kraut and a russia was later."im hera,this is ezra,kanan,sabine,zeb,and chopper,minister tua is new to the group".

"i don't think you have to call me minister anymore". maketh said."I don't really think i belong here,do you know where i am?".

"your on lothal". hera said looking at him confused."lothal,odd name".meanwhile on top of a roof while across Darth vader was. the shadowman was looking at vader talking to a imperial.

"why are you here?". said a familiar voice. the shadowman then turned around slowly to see dr monty."hello,old friend,i was hoping to see you,i have a deal to make with you".

"what is it?". dr monty asked him to see if it was a good.

 **a:n i actually was going to put in infinite warfare zombies in the story. i actually gave willard wyler a good part for the story**. **also i will be using the same qoutes they have in the game.** **see the next chapter to find out about the shadowmans deal and how will Nikolai get use to their way.**


	3. the plan

"and before you start how can i trust you?". dr monty said suspicious of what he was doing."i cross my heart". the shadowman said crossing his heart where it should be."thats odd, considering the fact that we dont have hearts". dr monty pointed with the rest of primis,they were still trying to find Nikolai."NIKOLAI". dempsey yelled very loud.

inside the basement the rebels and nikolai heard the yell."i know that voice,i also know one person that yells loud enough like that". Nikolai said,then started climbing up the ladder that leads to upstairs. the rebels were worried. as he got upstairs he saw them outside the cracks of the window that similarly were boarded like the windows they repair ( **fun fact the original nikolai was a carpenter).**

nikolai then came out the door."comrades,where have you been?!". Nikolai asked them."Nikolai,you know these people? are they safe?". hera asked."the Japanese and American are all right,but the german,i do not know". richtofen would've been offended by that but was amazed at hera and zeb. the others were surprised too."who are you three?". hera asked them."yes...where are my manners,i am edward richtofen,and these are my compainons,tank dempsey and takeo maski".

"well richtofen,your friend might be drunk,but he saved someone". kanan said."oh,our friend is not drunk,well maybe,but we actually came here from another dimension".

"another dimension!?". maketh tua said suprised."yes, it's kind of a long story"."well maybe you can tell us all about it when we get off lothal,you wanna come?". hera asked looking at all of them."sure,im down for it". dempsey said. takeo and richtofen were having second thoughts."I'll go". nikolai said raising his hand."i shall help you in your escape". takeo said agreeing to go with him. richtofen didn't really wanna go because he would be caught up with their wars,but the rest already agreed so he had no choice.

"fine". he sighed. as they got inside the house Dempsey looked at richtofen."hey richtofen,a word". Dempsey asked richtofen."what is it my American friend?". richtofen said looking at him."where were you for the last 2 years,and i have a feeling you know exactly where we are". dempsey said a bit angry."it's better to not know what I've been doing dempsey,but soon this will all make sense when we leave this dimension,and i dont think I've ever heard of lothal". richtofen lied. he'd heard of this dimension by dr monty,he told richtofen after Ascension, the original characters landed on a planet called geonis.

"one last question,why did you kill your orginal self?"."so,that we could find the test subjects". richtofen lied again. he was going to kill the original characters."i trust you richtofen". dempsey said then went with the group. richtofen smiled a little,he was a pretty good liar.

meanwhile dr monty and shadowman,they were talking about the deal."you see the deal is,if primis fails, those rebels will be sent to different universes in different timelines".the shadowman said."why should these good, innocent, people be punished by their sins, also, how do you know that primis will fail?". dr monty responded confused."1: because those rebels will find out about group 935,2:i found this piece of paper in dimension 63,it says something interesting".

dr monty read the paper he gave him. it said _although they have discovered the way,primis will fail._ "did you write this?".monty asked."well i thought you did".

dr monty then realized something."how come your out of the summoning key?"."because i was never in it,i got out before those stupid idiots got me in there,now your part of the deal is if primis wins they will have saved the universe...again,and i will be in the summoning key". monty thought about it for a minute."he probaly just wrote this just to scare me,its a hoax". he thought."alright i accept your deal,shadowman". he said smiling knowing he was gonna win. they then shook hands and the shadowman dissapeared. dr monty then looked at the piece of paper again. the hand writing looked familar to him.

the rebels and primis were talking about getting out of here they heard a door being cut open and blaster sounds."whats that?". takeo said almost brought out his katana witch kanan wanted to ask about but that would have to wait. the group plus the astromech hurried to the back of the house and quickly made their way up on top of a roof. the inside of the house was then blown up by stormtroopers down the street. they the group then got behind structure on the roof as an AT-DP walked passed the building not noticing them.

"great, another tall robot,at least it won't step on you". dempsey remebering the three giant robots in _origins._

 _flashback._

as dempsey was mowing down zombies with his _mgo8/15_ until a giant foot then slammed on him."aw,fuck me!". dempsey yelled.

 _end of flashback._

"if they know about this hideout,they'll know about our others". the boy said knowing the empire knows all their spots."there's no more hiding,we need a ship,maybe we can try one of the local imperial airfield". the female twilek suggested. the mandalorian then brought out a hologram of the city area."not really,by imperial protocol,every tie fighter and shuttle will be locked down". maketh said still trying to catch her breath."so,there looking for us everywhere". said richtofen."not everywhere". said kanan using a hologram showing the imperial complex."the imperial complex! are you crazy!?". hera said suprised."does everyone say 'yes' to that question?". kanan replied."hm,he's right,deploying troops to block every exit of the city thins the garrison,it sounds crazy,but the area with the least troops 'll be here,near the factories"."there are landing platforms outside these hangars,they're our best chance if were gonna find a shuttle". sabine said agreeing with kanan.

later they came up with a perfect plan to steal a shuttle. kanan and ezra had put on the stormtrooper clothes,they had to also dress dempsey to carry a crate. the first crate contained hera and sabine. the second contained zeb and chopper. the third contained takeo and richtofen. and the fourth contained maketh and nikolai. as they approached the guards two imperial troopers transport the exit hangar."whats this?". the guard asked."power cells in need of recharging for the rebel pursuit". kanan replied. the guard then stopped ezra."hold it there,cadet,we have to check inside".

"i got this". ezra said confidently,he then waved his hand in front of the guard."no,you don't have to check inside". dempsey was confused for a minute."did you just try to give me an order,cadet?!". kanan then moved between ezra and the stormtrooper."no,he just said...". kanan then waved his hand at his face."you don't have to check inside".

"i don't have to check inside". the stormtrooper said like he was in a trance. kanan then saluted him with his left hand."well then,as you wish,trooper"."cadet,lets move, hurry up". they then started moving along.(Dempsey was carrying two crates.)"i wish that worked for me". ezra said a bit disappointed."i wish that worked on you!".

"can i just ask how the hell did you trick that guy?". Dempsey asked amazed how he did that."Jedi mind tricks,come on lets go,". they then went into storage room and everyone got out of thr crates. maketh got out gasping for air."I'm thankful for you saving my life mr Nikola,but your smell would've kill me!". maketh said not trying to be mean. Nikolai then smelled himself."eh, probably the alcohol mixed with blood from the zombies".

"what's a zombie?". the ex minister asked."no time for questions,we got to go". kanan said. two stormtroopers were walking down the hall."think we'll get them this time"."we better". they then walked to zeb who was in front of them."found me!". zeb Then slammed their helmets together knocking them out. as they were running sabine noticed something.

"hera,look,shield generators". sabine said."everyone grab one and run to the ship,the fleet should sure could use them". hera said gladly.

chopper opened a door leading to the hangar. there we're 5 ties and a couple of at-dp,a sentiel shuttle class on a platform.

kanan and ezra stopped,sensing something in the force."did you feel that?". ezra asked kanan,worried."the cold". kanan responded. a dark figure then came on the platform and then ignited a red lightsaber. the figure was darth vader and behind him was a bunch of stormtroopers.

kanan and ezra then drew out their lightsabers."this world just gets crazy'er by the minute". dempsey said surprised.


	4. the battle

"hera! go! we'll cover you!". kanan assured her. as the rest of them were running away,richtofen and takeo stopped running. richtofen heard a familiar scream but takeo stopped for a different reason. he felt anger,hatred,fear and death,similar to the undead in his universe.

"kanan look out". hera yelled. kanan then blocked an attack from vader as their sabers locked. zeb and sabine used some crates as cover to fight the stormtroopers while hera,chopper,maketh, and dempsey were taking the shield generators to the shuttle meanwhile Nikola joined sabine and zeb."let's show these fools not to mess with the glory of mother russia". nikolai said confusing Sabine and zeb again but they liked that he wanted to be helpful.

vader broke the saber lock and force rushed his opponent's. kanan got up and tried to strike vader but was blocked multiple times.avader dodged kanans strike then grabbed the Jedi's wrist and lifted him up. vader squeezed his hands then tossed kanan at some crates.

ezra tried striking vader but using the force,the sith pushed ezra on the leg of a walker.

meanwhile from a distance the shadowman and dr monty were watching the battle on top of a building."you know,this is way more better than anime fights". monty said. the shadowman didn't say anything because he was eating popcorn but he nodded,agreeing with him.

dr monty took a sip of his soda from the straw."so,did you play dlc 2 of ww2?". monty asked. dr monty and the shadowman were friends but that was ruined because of a infected pod that corrupted the shadowmans mind. the shadowman swallowed his popcorn."yeah it's more better than dlc 1".

"your master has decived you into believing you can become into a jedi". vader said. vader used the force to move the arm ezra was holding his lightsaber. the lightsaber moved closer to Ezra's neck.

kanan then woke up from vaders attack and noticed his padawan in danger. he tried to hit vader but vader blocked him. ezra then was dropped.

"get ready to fly us out of here". hera told chopper. zeb kept firing his bo-rifle at the stormtroopers. nikolai looked around for another gun other than his _mr6._ he noticed a chalk drawing on the side of a crate. it was the _ICR-1_ (from black ops 3)."i wonder who left this here? maybe that girl left it,no?". Nikolai then standed up the then started shooting automatically."ahhhhh!". nikolai screamed in joy.

dempsey looked around for a gun as well. he saw the chalk drawing of the _AN-94_ (from black ops 2,black ops 3) on the crate."rapid fire sweetness!".

takeo and richtofen noticed a few people running over to all of them. as he looked closer,richtofen saw it was zombies!. _"I don't understand,these people must've found element 115"._ richtofen thought.

takeo ran to the fight of kanan jaruss and darth vader. kanan and Vader were still saber blocked but kanan broke the lock and tried to hit vader but vader dodged then pushed kanan.

takeo tried attacking behind vader but vader turned around and force pushed him as well.

richtofen then drawed out his _mr6_ and started shooting the zombie's. ezra then went to fight vader. vader blocked Ezra's attack's then hit ezra with the back of his hand, knocking him away. kanan charged at vader,but vader blocked all his attack's. kanan tried to stab vader but the sith dodged the attack. kanan striked at vader,but the attack turned in to a saber lock.

meanwhile sabine and zeb and Nikolai were still fighting the stormtroopers. sabine then took out thermal detanators."you know what I do in hopless situation's?". sabine said to zeb, handing them to him."blow stuff up!". zeb yelled happy.

vader kept blocking kanan attacks and got into another saber lock."aim for the walkers!". said sabine as she and zeb threw thermal detanators near the stormtroopers who were near the AT-DP legs. the stormtroopers than ran away to not be blown up."run away you cowards". Nikolai yelled laughing.

richtofen and Dempsey were holding off the zombies."what are those thing?!". hera questioned."the test subjects!". maketh and richtofen said at the same time.

vader broke the saber lock and cut kanans shoulder armor. kanan screamed in pain while the AT-DP blew up making it fall and catch on fire."now". kanan said to ezra. they force pushed vader with all their strength to put him under the walker. Vader held his hand up as it crashed on him.

kanan and ezra sighed in relief and walked over to the ship. it also stopped the zombies as well."you know,it's odd, where ever we go there's always maggot sacks,and there's always chalk drawing somewhere...is that little girl fooling with us?". dempsey said to richtofen."nein, besides we have bigger problems to deal with,like how these people know what those zombies were? or at least that woman".

takeo got up and walked with his friends."richtofen,could that machine have anything to do with element 115?"."possibly takeo,i wonder if they know about group 935?". before they could continue talking,the burning walker was lifted by Vader's hand."if that doesn't kill him,what will!?". ezra said worried."not us! run!". kanan respond running.

vader reactivted his lightsaber.

 **a:n sorry this chapter was short but ive been busy lately.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo and Richtofen And the two Jedi,The female Mandolorian and the Lasat ran to the Shuttle,Darth Vader was slicing the Zombies. They all got the ship and saw Vader killing them and a few stormtroopers getting eaten as the ramp closed. Everyone then looked at the dirty,smelly men from another galaxy,or at least another planet. Kanan then looked at Minister Tua and Richtofen."I think you Two have some explaning to do"."Do you know what those...things were out there?". Asked Sabine."Those things were the undead,Zombies and from what i saw those white troopers were Part of the undead".

"Those were Stormtroopers,the Empire's stupidest soldiers". The Mandolorian said."Anyway,those Zombies were Either made by element 115 or some other chemical,But Miss Maketh Tua seems to know about these subjects". Maketh was Hypervaentling and there were tears falling down her cheeks. the crew then decieded to let her calm down and ask questions later."What state it your planet in?". asked Kanan."War,the first war me and mein companions fought in was the great war or other wise known as the war to end all wars". said Richtofen,though he did not like giving information to these people."You Have to understand our Planet is full blood and murder".

"Same thing happens in this galaxy as well". Kanan muttered.

 **1945,Arctic circle,2 months after the burning of the Reichstag.**

Dimitri Petrenko couldn't breath,he could not see. He then ran to a glass window and banged and puked on it. He fell to the ground,wondering what afterlife was like.

He opened his eye's and saw two odd looking little girls...With tails on their heads?. Dimitri got up looking suprised and confused at the two girls Appearence."Who Are you girls?". He said as he found a _PPSh-41(World at war)_ and Pointed at them. the younger girl went behind the taller one,afraid."My basic isn't very good but my name is Hera Syndulla and this is my friend,Numa,are you a clone trooper?".

 **The Pentagon,1968,.**

Jason Hudson was working in the pentagon as he had just got back from Khe sanh and was checking his report from the soviet's. So far their Element 115 projects was Getting crazy with Rockets,Gersh devieces, and Nova six. He sighed as He tried to find the where abouts of DR. Daniel Clark and his reasearch. While he was checking he noticed a file that was untouched by something weird."Who the Hell is Anakin Skywalker?".

 **?,2016.**

The Terrorist looked at the radio." _I know you can hear me on this channel,Makarov"._ Said Captain Price. _"You and i both know you won't last a week"._ Silence."And neither will you". He countered. _"Makarov...You ever hear the old saying...The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"._ "Price,one day you're going to figure out that cuts both ways". said Makarov to the radio."Sheperd is using Site hotel bravo...You know where it is". Makarov said reluctantly."I'll see you in hell". _"Looking forward to it,send my regards to Zakhev if you get their first"._ Price then hanged up."I feel your hate". said someone in the room. Makarov turned around and grabbed his _Desert eagle(Mw,Mw2,Mw3)_ and pointed at the shadow in the room.

Just then the man came out and For once,Makarov was scared. The man was red skinned but had black tattos and and horns on his head."W-What are You?!". Makarov said and thought it was a demon. Suddenly he couldn't breath and his world turned dark.

 **Safehouse,2016.**

"Price,Yuri knows Makarov". Was the final words of Soap Mactivish as he saw darkness. He opened his eye's and saw a woman with red hair,green eye's and blue odd armor."What in the bloody hell?". He said,confused."My name is Bo Katan do you fight for Maul?".


	6. the past,the future and the present

On their way to the fleet,Richtofen had explained WW1 and explained a little bit about WW2 and explained that Dempsey,Nikolai and Takeo were spies for their country's and were sent to capture DR Richtofen to stop the germany's Plague and Metal men. When they got to the fleet The Primis crew had their eye's opened wide. They then went into the ship and marveled at the hallway."Are you sure you don't use element 115 to fuel this ship?". asked Takeo."Uh no". said Zeb. Zeb was starting to like this group mostly Dempsey but thought Richtofen weird,but then again they were all weird. They then went to the bridge and saw a torgtuta for the first time.

Ashoka Turned around."I see you Have the Minister". She looked at the Primis crew."And some guest". They then had their interductions and Maketh gave Commander Jun Sato a disk of Information."Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo...Richtofen...No it can't be". She said looking confused. Just then the holotable started showing an audio file from Maketh's disk.

 _"I hope you're receiving this transimisson,Peter. If not then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum,that we had to move the expermint here. Location. the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs,repeat,Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The Dg-2 expermints continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis,They may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure we can Conintue here. We've already lost our Best *static* team. I hope you get this,I hope it hasn't happen there either but i'm almost out of hope"._ said a male voice.

Everyone looked Richtofen Confused. The doctor Chuckled a little nervously."Well,you see that was from anothe-".

 _"This is secretary of defense Robert McNarma. I am transmitting on a secure channel in the most dire circumstances. The pentagon is under attack from an unknown enemy. as of this very moment,I am safely in the janitors closet. Unfortanetly i fear the president and the other vips have not found safe haven. *Cries* from what i have observed,our attackers may be blighted by some kind of sickness. Either that or just some dirty Hippies. I can only hope this message will bring rescue"._

"Okay i don't even now those guys". Said Richtofen in defense."I'd never thought i'd see you again". Said Ashoka.

Jason hudson looked at the file _Richtofen's diary._

 _"Dear diary,God i don't know what year it is or where we are. We've been in this desert for 2 days haven't found anything. My russian comrade,nikolai,is complaing that he is gonna die without vodka. Even takeo is complaing about the heat. And it's all that stupid Dempsey's fault,sending us here in this desert after i told him not to fire that weapon- wait i see two people in the distance,hopefully their not zombies,wait why are they wearing white armor?"._

 **October 14th,2016,Siberia.**

Frost had taken trucks place and regretted it. now he was shooting the remaining russians and helping Price and yuri Escape. He then felt rocks fell on him and knew that Sandman and Grinch had died. Just then he opended his eye's and saw the weirdest thing ever. White armored men were shooting weird looking metal people and frost saw his team."What the hell!?". yelled sandman and they all ran away to an alley in a big metal city."What the hell is going on?!". yelled grinch as loud explosions happened on the street."You think i got answer for that?". snapped Sandman. as they ran down the alley they ran in with two grown men and a 14 year old girl."Who are you?". asked Grinch as he pulled out his _Desert eagle._

"Woah,hey my name's Finn o'leary and this arlinginton and this little girl Is Maketh tua". he said putting up his hands but the weasel had his _Python snub nosed_ out."Where are we?"."You're on lothal". said Maketh.


End file.
